Abstract: A critical need exists to cultivate the next generation of physician scientists to pursue heart, lung, blood, and sleep research across the spectrum from basic/pre-clinical to clinical medicine. While many trainees express an interest in research during residency training, clinical demands limit the opportunity to engage in meaningful, longitudinal investigations and/or to acquire the fundamental skillsets that build the foundation of a clinician-investigator career. The overarching goal of the Pittsburgh Innovation in Collaborative Training of Residents alliance, or PICTOR alliance program, is to recruit, retain, and accelerate independence of a pool of resident-investigators to perform basic translational and clinical translational research using a highly integrative approach that draws upon the experience of a diverse group of established investigators focused on research along the continuum of the lifespan, from childhood to adulthood and from health to disease. The PICTOR alliance program will leverage existing mechanisms to recruit, select, and groom the next generation of physician scientists within the Medicine, Pathology, Pediatrics, and Surgery departments at the University of Pittsburgh while developing an innovative, formalized structured program that integrates the four departments with the specific goal of training resident-investigators. Up to four outstanding residents per year will be selected to participate in either a basic translational or clinical translational track that will consist of an initial immersion in concentrated coursework designed to provide exposure to fundamental areas of life-science or biostatistics, followed by mentored research with tailored methodology training. As learning is a continuous pursuit through the lifetime of a career, PICTOR will include self-reflection, peer observation, and team building opportunities for resident-investigators through the creation of a central hub for peer exchange of ideas, team problem-solving and support, with the ultimate objective of promoting resilience and capacity for continued growth. A strong foundation of basic translational and clinical translational research exists at the University of Pittsburgh and the four departments have a rich history in training physician scientists in areas reflective of the NHLBI mission. Cross-disciplinary interactions will be promoted at the time of recruitment, through the stages of research immersion, and following the dedicated training period of one to two years. The four departments will likewise collaborate at the organizational level to provide supervision of the mentored experience to assess research competencies and milestones for resident investigators. PICTOR alliance is an immersive structured program that promotes diversity of science and representation with the ultimate objective of transitioning promising young resident-investigators to individual career development research awards.